deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker (Legends)
Luke Skywalker was the legendary hero of the Rebel Alliance, founder of the new Jedi Order, and military and political leader of the New Republic. Luke was the child of the great Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his wife, Senator Padme Amidala, born shortly after Anakin's fall to the dark side in year 19 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin). Luke was taken by Anakin's former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to Tatooine where he was raised by his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru under the impression his parents had passed away. When Imperial Sandtroopers murdered his adoptive parents while searching for the missing droids R2-D2 and C-3P0, Luke chose to take up his father's old Lightsaber and follow Obi-Wan on a mission to rescue Princess Leia Organa, learning the ways of the Force. After rescuing the Princess, Luke was forced to watch as Obi-Wan was slain in combat with Darth Vader, sealing his decision to work with the Rebel Alliance to stop the Imperial forces. He would later accompany the X-Wing strike team that made a trench run against the planet destroying Death Star, and successfully destroyed the space station. He stayed with the Rebels until their defeat at the Battle of Hoth, when he sought out the old Jedi Master Yoda, to further his training. After a great deal of training, interrupted only in a failed attempt to save his friend Han Solo, which cost him his hand in a duel with Darth Vader and the discovery of his true parentage, Luke rejoined his Rebel allies to rescue Solo from Jabba the Hutt and then aid in the Battle of Endor. During the final battle, Luke was able to redeem his father, who betrayed Emperor Palpatine and destroyed him, finally bringing balance to the Force as it was always predicted that he would, before dying. After the war, Luke re-founded the Jedi Order on Yavin, and began to train a new generation of Jedi, while fighting numerous wars against the Imperial Remnants, the Yuzhan Vong, and countless other threats. He would eventually marry former Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade, and was succeeded by his son, Ben Skywalker. After his death, his legacy continued to follow his ancestors, and he often sought to influence Cade Skywalker to follow the path of the Light Side as a Force Ghost. Battle vs. Commander Shepard (by So-Pro Warrior) It's the heght of the Reaper War. Commander Shepard has just defeated Cerberus except for the Illusive Man who has warned the Reapers about the Citadel. But has succeded in gathering all of the Races of the Universe including the Asari, Geth, Krogan, Salarian, Quarian, Turians, Humans, everyone. He tells the fleets to prepare for the final battle and is about to head up to his quarters when Joker comes over the intercom. "Commander EDI and I just picked up some type of signal coming from the nearby planet you better come check this out."? Shepard walks to the cockpit and stands next to Joker. "What is it Joker?" Shepard asks "That planet where near is giving off some type of strange signal not Reaper of any type of Communication signal." Joker replies "We don't have any time to go check out this strange signal we need to be ready to head to Earth." Shepard said "Shepard. Whatever this signal is I'm not detecting any type of Reaper activity on the planet or anywhere near this system." EDI says "No Reapers? Are there any colonies down there?" Shepard asks "I'm detecting a total of 5 Human Colonies on this Planet but getting no reports of any Reaper attack." EDI replies "Why would the Reapers not attack this planet? Something's down there that the Reapers might be fearing. If it's true then we could use whatever this is to our advantage." Shepard says "Sir should I tell the team to get ready?" Joker asks "Yeah still can't take any chances." Shepard replies A Couple of Minutes Later Shepard and his team are prepped for Combat and board the Shuttle and Cortez takes them planetside to where the Signal is coming from. Cortez lands on a cliff and drops the team off and then heads back to the Normandy. The Team sees a cave entrance, take out their weapons and enter the cave. "So some type of strange signal, a planet with 5 Colonies that the Reapers haven't attacked yet, and with any luck the strange signal being some type of new weapon that we could use to help defeat the Reapers along with the Crucible. Once again seems to good to be true." Garrus says "It would make things a lot more easier to beat these son's of a b****'s." Ashley says "I thought things were already going to be a lot more easier with the Crucible. That is until the Reapers took that away thanks to that dumbass Illusive Man." James says "Let's just hope that whatever this thing is also doesn't require something else to use. We could of already of won this war if the Illusive Man hadn't warned the Reapers about the Crucible needing the Citadel." Javik says As the team Continues to head deeper into the Cave in an Alternate Universe different from theres in a Galaxy Far Far Away... On the Planet Coruscant The New Republic begins it's rise following the Galactic Civil War. The Jedi and Hero of the Rebel Alliance Luke Skywalker in his hood approaches the ruins of the once Great Jedi Temple that was left in ruins during the Empires rise to Power.?' "So this is where it all began." Luke says to himself ''Luke walks up the Temple steps and enters into the halls of the Jedi Temple.'' Rubble still lays out across the grounds of the Temple. Marks of Blasters and Thermal Detonators still remain, fallen pillars still remain on the ground, the sense of death and sadness still clouds the air in the Temple.'' "The Jedi were wronged and killed all those years ago. Now they will be rebuilt." Luke says as he walks further into the Temple. Meanwhile back in the other Universe... Shepard and his team have so far encountered no trouble in the cave and have been wandering the cave for what seems like hours. As soon as the team decides to head back as there seems to be nothing there something catches EDI's eyes. "Shepard over there." EDI says as she points to what looks like writing on one of the walls. Shepard and the team walk over to the wall and examine the strange writings on the wall. "Liara what's it look like?" Shepard asks Liara examines the writing much more closely but says "I...I don't know. I've never seeen this writing before. It isn't Promethean." Liara replies Javik steps up to look at the writings "I to have never seen this writing before." Javik says "Well that's just great our greatest scientist who studies everything known can't translate it. And even the one who is from 50,000 Years ago doesn't know the writing. This can't be good." Tali says EDI walks up to the writing and after putting her right hand on the wall the writings begin to light up in a bright light and EDI's body begins to light up as well and begins to levitate into the air in a bright light as well. "EDI!!" Shepard yells James and Ashley try to rescue EDI but find themselves somehow stuck and unable to move, everyone else tries to move but re also unable to move it. Just then EDI's body turns around but still levitates in the air. "Finally you have arrived." EDI says but with a different voice. "Who are you! What have you done with EDI!" Shepard says his feet still stuck. "Do not worry. I am just borrowing your synthetic's body to speak to you." The voice says through EDI "Who are you? What do you want?" Shepard says "My name is Minerva." Minerva replies "I come from somewhere else not of your world or even Universe. Rather a Alternate Universe." Minerva says "A what?" Shepard says "A Alternate Universe is a different Universe that is far diffirent then this one or any other." Minerva says "You see where I come from we were known as the First Civilization however our world was in danger and so we worked to find a way to save it. Instead during our search we were able to unlock the ability to travel to different universes and use this to escape our dying world. However when we reached this Universe we had unfortunetly come during the time that these beings called the Reapers had begun their purge of this Galaxy. When we had retreated through our device they had followed us and began to attack other Universes. In order to stop them we had sacrificed our lives to send the Reapers back to this Universe where they had come from. This was around the time that your race (points her finger at Javik) was being attacked. However we knew that sooner or later the Reapers would try to find a way to travel to other Universes to bring their destruction to these other Universes. So we had hidden our Universal Travel devices in spots that we knew that those "Heroes" of any Universe would get a feeling or as for you a strange signal to find it. Even beyond death we still observe the Universes we have been to and if there is one thing that we have noticed for every Universe. It is that there is and always will be a Fight between the Forces of Good and the Forces of Evil. We belive that if these heroes and there armies if they have any are brought to your universe to help fight the Reapers that the combined Forces of all that are of Good will be enough to stop the Reapers once and for all and stop them once and for all to protect those of the future." Minerva says Shepard and his friends stare at one another and then back at Minerva. "If whatever you says is true that this plan of yours to stop the Reapers forever his true then what do we have to do?" Shepard asks "Unfortunately our device only has enough power to send you to one Universe however we have been able to manipulate it and have chosen a Universe you will travel to." Minerva replies "Be warned however that you must choose with your heart who is good and who is evil I cannot help you anymore." Minvera says then changes to EDI's voice EDI's body slowly descends to the ground and everyone is able to move. "EDI are you alright?" Shepard asks "Yes I am." EDI says "Alternate Universe, Heroes, Fight between Good and Evil that's a lot of stuff that just sounds weird and hard to belive." James says "But if it's true then these Heroes from these Alternate Universes could help us fight and defeat the Reapers and we won't ever have to worry about them ever again. I say we should try it." Garrus says " I agree with Garrus." Tali says "Ahhhh how nice of you Tali." Garrus says "sheesh you two get a room." Ashley says to them. Just then the wall begins to glow again and the cave begins to rumble. "Now what!" Javik says The walls begin to tear apart but behind it sits a whole lit up room with a pyramid shaped stone at the center of the room. Shepard and his team walk to the center of the room and stop in front of the strange stone. "Think this could be what Minerva was talking about?" Liara asks "I don't know, if it is I expected it to be more metallic looking." Ashley replies "EDI did Minerva give you anything while she was in you?" Shepard asks "No she didn't." EDI replies "Well that helped a lot." James says Shepard begins to slowly walk towards the strange stone and reaches out with his hand. "Shepard are you sure that's a good idea?" Ashley asks Shepard's hand contacts the stone and the stone lights up in a flashing light as everyone covers their eyes from it. When the light stops and everyone moves their hands away from their eyes Shepard is gone. "Shepard?" Ashley says as she and the others begin to look around "Shepard!" Ashley yells Back at the Jedi Temple in the other Universe. Luke arrives at the Jedi Council chamber and looks around. Windows broken, once the chairs of Jedi Council members now destroyed and all over the room. Just then a strong surge travels through Luke and he looks out into the hall and quickly walks out of the room. "What is this strange feeling." Luke says Commander Shepard opens his eyes and get's up. He looks around and notices that he is not only not in the cave anymore, but that Ashley and everyone else is gone. Shepard tries to contact them but get's no response only static. He looks around again and notices how wherever he is it looks like there had been a battle there and so get's his weapons ready. Luke uses the Force to guide him to the strange disturbance in the Great Hall and looks down to notice someone. He get's a closer look and sees a man with strange weapons and armor, Luke get's his weapons including his Lightsaber ready. Luke tries to use the force to find out if this person is off good or evil but can't sense anything. So he thinks that with those weapons and armor he might be some type of mercenary or bounty hunter sent by the Empire to kill him. Luke decides to not engage the Bounty Hunter at close range as the Empire might of hired a really powerful bounty hunter to kill him and so grabs out his DH-17 Blaster Rifle he had taken with him for insurance like this. Luke carefully takes aim at the bounty hunter and charges up his gun for a charged shot. Shepard continues to walk slowly but just then he hears a strange sound and looks in the direction to see something heading towards him and quickly rolls out of the way as the shot hit's the spot he was at. Shepard looks up and notices a figure in black with a strange weapon and takes aim with his M-8 Avenger and opens fire at the position. The sounds of the shots cracking near him makes Luke head to a different position for cover as Shepard continues to fire at Luke. Luke returns fire with his Blaster Rifle as Shepard begins to run and gun following Luke from the ground floor.Luke sees a gap up ahead and drops his DH-17 and jumps from over the ledge to the ground below using the force to safetly land. Shepard sees this and is amazed but still opens fire at Luke whpp rolls out into cover and grabs his DL-44 Pistol. Shepard discards his Avenger and grabs his M-3 Predator while ducking behind cover. "You should head back to the Empire and tell them you failed Bounty Hunter, I'll let you live if you do so." Luke yells out loud "Bounty Hunter? Empire? I'm sorry I don't know what you're taling about I'm just trying to find out where I am and how I got here." Luke doesn't buy it as that sounds like a ridiculous story but for some reason he cannot sense if the man is telling the truth or not. Luke get's out of cover and begins to use the force to lift the rubble out of the way and get's sight of Shepard. Shepard quickly get's up and begins to back up and looks at Luke but doesn't see any Blue Aura around him "Biotics?" Shepard asks himself He begins to head to a nearby pillar when Luke hurls the rubble at Shepard who turns around and casts the Biotic Barrier to protect him from the rubble. Luke sees this and wonders if this stranger could be a force uder but still doesn't feel anything. Shepard lowers the barrier and raises his Predator, Luke sees this and quickly activates his Lightsaber as the Shepard fires one shot which once it hits the Lightsaber passes through and turns into molten ash which get's into Luke's face. Luke twists around in pain and quickly turns around firing off a couple of shots from the DL-44 however the Kinetic Barriers on Shepard's armor protects him from the shot's and Shepard continues to fire at him. Luke quickly de-activates his lightsaber and jumps to cover. "Shields on his armor? And what was he firing? It passed right through my Lightsaber but came out as molten ash." Luke asks himself. Luke quickly uses the Force Heal to take care of the pain from the shot. Shepard then carefully walks out from behind cover and slowly walks towards Luke's position when Luke uses the Force Speed to sneek up behind Shepard and fires at the back of Shepard with his DL-44, but once again the Kinetic Barriers on Shepard's armor protects him and warns him. Shepard quickly turns around and fires at Luke who quickly gets back into cover. Shepard powers up with his Biotics and casts Shockwave which blasts Luke out of his cover. Luke quickly recovers as Shepard takes aim with his Predator and uses the Force Pull to pull Shepard's sidearm out of his hand and proceeds the cut the gun with his Lightsaber. Shepard quickly uses the Biotic Lift to lift up some rubble behind Luke and sends it flying at Luke. A small rock hit's Luke in the head which alerts Luke to the trouble behind him and uses the Lightsaber to destory or cut some of the rubble to protect him. Shepard charges up and uses the Biotic Charge, Luke turns around to be met with a charge hit from Shepard and knocks him far back. Blood begins to run down from Luke's nose and he just wipes it away and uses the Force to lift up a rock and toss it at Shepard, Shepard sees this and activates his Omni-Blade to cut it in half. Luke then uses the force to lift up a small pillar and launches it at Shepard. Shepard rolls out of the way but unknown to him Luke uses the force to send another small pillar at Shepard. The pillar hits Shepard with full force and sends him flying into a pillar making the pillar fall down. Shepard climbs out of the rubble with a bunch of bruises and cuts on his face and while he is tired out from that strike he manages to stand up and sees Luke charging at him, Shepard casts the Slam Biotic on Luke and when Luke begins to fly in the air Luke tries to get free of it but to no avail and then Shepard slams Luke into the ground and then casts the Throw Biotic and sends Luke flying and hitting a wall at full force. Luke falls down in pain and to begins to tire but still manages to stand up. Shepard and Luke stare at each other. Both warriors are bloodied and bruised up, both are tire but still stand. Luke activates his Lightsaber and charges at Shepard who casts the Singularity Biotic but Luke is able to resist the force of the Singularity by planting his Lightsaber in the ground to make him hold his ground but sees Shepard raise his Avenger that he retreived and fire off the last clip of the Avenger but Luke lifts his hand up and uses the Force to diret the shots back at Shepard who uses Barrier to protect him from the shots. Shepard tosses his Avenger again now that it's out of ammo and waits for Luke who begins to charge at him again. Luke takes a swing at Shepard but Shepard ducks under the Lightsaber and punches Luke in the stomach who then back's up from the force of the punch. Shepard then turns around and kicks Luke in the face sending him whirling around onto the ground. Shepard then stands over Luke and activates is Omni-Blade and goes for the kill when he get's a strange feeling that stops him in his track's. This gives Luke a chance who kicks Shepard off his feet making him fall on his back and get's up and points his Lightsaber at Shepard. However he begins to feel something come from Shepard. He begins to sense the presence of goodness in the man's heart. Luke then raises his Lightsaber and drives it downward. Shepard opens his eyes and sees the Lightsaber next but close to his head. "You're not from here are you." Luke asks "No I'm not." Shepard replies Luke de-activates his Lightsaber and puts it away. "Who are you?" Luke asks "Commander Shepard, N7 Marine and Spectre of the Citadel." Shepard replies "Your're from an alternate universe aren't you." Luke asks "How do you...." Shepard says when Luke cuts him off "Last night I had a vision of a women named Minerva. She told me all about these Alternate Universes and these Reapers." Luke says "Who are you?" Shepard asks "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm well what Minerva would consider the Hero of this Universe along with a couple of others (Han, Chewbacca, Leia). These Reapers whatever they are haven't attacked this Universe which means that they haven't unlocked the ability to travel to other Universe yet luckily." Luke says "I must admit your strong and powerful." Shepard says "You aren't bad yourself." Luke says "So if what Minerva told me in my vision last night is true. You need my and my friends help to defeat the Reapers?" Luke asks "Yeah." Shepard says "Well you have it." Luke says Luke takes Shepard to the counil of the New Republic to explain the story. Back in Shepard's Universe at the cave one hour after Shepard's dissapearance. Ashley and the others wait for something to happen that Shepard will appear and are about to give up when the stone lights up again and instead of a bright light and portal opens up which makes Ashley and the others stand up and stare. Two shadow figures appear and the other grab their weapons and prepare for combat until they notice Shepard walking out of the portal along with Luke Skywalker, Leia, Han Solo, and Chewbacca. "Shepard!" Ashley yells as she runs and hugs him. The rest of Shepard's team notice Luke and the others and Shepard notices them. "Don't worry their on our side." Shepard tells them "Shepard is..." Garrus says before being cut off by Shepard "What that Minerva lady said true...It is" Shepard says Just then the portal flies out of the cave and into the planet's atmosphere. Joker and the rest of the Crew of the Normandy who had been told on what had happended by EDI stare out of the ship's windows as the portal widens and grows bigger and just then the New Republic Ships to fly out of the portal. A Couple of Hours Go By. Location: Earth The Reaper fleet stands ready for the arrival of Shepard and his fleet. Just then from the reaches of Space from the Mass Relay the Normandy appears followed by the fleets of the races of the Galaxy. And then the New Republic's fleet. "Alright now to check on the fleet's. Alliance Fleet Reporting, Turian Fleet Reporting, Krogan Fleet Reporting, Salarian Fleet Reporting, Asari Fleet Reporting, Quarian Fleet Reporting, Geth Fleet Reporting, all our fleets of our universe reporting. New Republic Fleet reporting...." Joker says Just then other ships not of the Post Galactic Civil War Star Wars Universe or the Mass Effect Universe begin to also appear with the fleets of the New Republic and Mass Effect Races Fleets out of all of the ships one stands out with the name Infinity. And on the Normandy Shepard walks from the Cockpit to the briefing room along the way passing by Ashley and the others as they get ready for combat. Shepard enters the briefing Room where shadowy figures; one wearing green armor, one with a giant S on his suit, one with a Straw Hat, one man with a shield and a star in the middle, and many more standing and sitting all turn their attention to Shepard. "So are All of you Ready?!" Shepard says Winner: Luke Skywalker Expert's Opinion This was very, very close but in the end Luke barely pulls out the win due to his Lightsaber proving better then the Omni-Blade. Both warriors were pretty even when it came to the pistols and their respective abilities. And while Shepard had a better long range weapon it wasn't enough to help him pull out the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Delphini (by Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan ) Luke Skywalker somehow landed in the Forbidden Forest. Delphini was there. " Who are you, Muggle? Avada kedavra!" Luke dived aside to avoid the curse. Delphini started firing lethal curses, but Luke used Force Persuasion and the Force to move objects as barriers. Luke tried to read her mind but Delphini blocked it with Occlumency. Delphini draws the time-turner but Luke surprise-attacked with the Force using a nearby rock. Delphini hit a tree, dazed. Luke activated his lightsaber and swung, but Delphini Disapparated. She reappeared and fired a Killing Curse that nearly hit Luke. Luke spun but Delphini finally managed to hit him with a Crutacius Curse. Luke screamed in pain. "Fulgari!" Luke's hands were bound. "It hurts, does it?" "Maybe not." Luke broke the cords apart and swung his lightsaber. It broke the time-turner. Delphini was momentarily stunned and Luke used this split-second advantage to attack. Delphini fired a curse that backfired. The trees all collapsed and buried Delphini. Luke used the Force to hurl more of them at Delphini. Luke slashes his lightsaber at the heap of fallen trees, and yelled with victory. Not bothering to see the remains of the daughter of the Dark Lord, Luke deactivates his lightsaber and walked away. '''WINNER: LUKE SKYWALKER Expert's Opinion Though Delphini was a really skilled witch who effortlessly disarmed the famous Harry Potter, her spells are mostly non-lethal with the notable exception of the Killing Curse, which Luke can deflect with the Force or Force Persuasion. The only advantage Delphini has is the Time-turner which is hard to use in the middle of a battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Cyborgs